florisfandomcom-20200223-history
Feedback for the Floris Workshop (v0.03)
I appreciate everyone taking the time to give their input. How is the Floris Workshop concept working out for folks? Is opening up a development "alpha" period in a semi-native mod so that folks can see how things are progressing and add in ideas worth the effort? Yes, keep developing the workshop. I mostly play it now! Yes, it is good for helping with feedback. No, I don't use it. I can't be pried away from the main Floris mod. Charisma contribution to party size was doubled. What do you think? Great. I like the new 2 size / 1 charisma setup. Too much. I'd prefer the native 1 size / 1 charisma ratio. Too much of a contribution. It should be less, like 3 size / 2 charisma. Leadership's contribution to party size was improved from 5 to 8. What do you think? 8 seems like a better fit. The native 5 / point of leadership was better. The player's party was given the same size benefits as AI... I like this change giving us a similar army size to work with. I prefer the native design that keeps our party size much smaller. Power Draw was moved from Strength to Agility. Keep it under Agility. Move it back to Strength (native). Shield was moved from Agility to Strength. Keep it under Strength. Move it back to Agility (native). Persuasion was moved from Intelligence to Charisma. Keep it under Charisma. Move it back to Intelligence (native). Improvement construction time was reduced by 33% to help make up for the fact you'll be repairing improvements as well. It actually needs to be faster. This is good. It should go back to the longer native construction periods. When damaged an improvement that provides an ongoing benefit (such as prosperity or income increase) now only provides half of its benefit (rounded down). It should provide no benefit until repaired. This is a good middle ground. I do not like the damaged improvements system. When a village is raided or a castle sieged the improvements are moved along a damage status scale. This has 5 stages with the final stage leading to permanent destruction of the improvement. Normally a raid only adds +1 to this scale, but would folks want to see a small option for looting adding a +2? Sort of a critical hit in a sense. Looting * 2 = 0-28% possibility. Looting * 1.5 = 0 - 21% possibility. Looting * 1 = 0 - 14% possibility. Looting * 0.5 = 0 - 7% possibility. I do not want any chance of a +2 damage change. How is the new Storekeeper role working out? Very useful. Okay, but I feel there is room for improvement. Please explain at forum thread. I don't find it useful and don't assign one. How is the new Quartermaster role working out? Very useful. Okay, but I feel there is room for improvement. Please explain at forum thread. I don't find it useful and don't assign one. How is the new Gaoler role working out? Very useful. Okay, but I feel there is room for improvement. Please explain at forum thread. I don't find it useful and don't assign one. How is the new tournament prize system working out for modifiers? (keep in mind they go all of the way to lordly/masterwork if you score high enough). They could use more improvement really. This appear to be getting assigned reasonably now. They could use a bit of a nerf actually. Category:Feedback